This invention relates to an abrasion alarm device for a pad which is abutted by a floating caliper in a floating type disk brake, and intends more particularly to provide an abrasion alarm device which can be readily mounted on and removed from the pad and in which the lead wires for alarm can be readily held.
It is desirable to be able to detect excessive brake wear prior to the point at which brake failure and/or brake damage occurs. Mechanical audible brake wear detectors have been widely used but are sometimes not heard by the driver and, therefore, it is preferable to provide an electrical signal for a visual display or audible alarm within the passenger compartment. However, it is difficult to connect the necessary electrical equipment to a confined space such as a disk brake assembly.